sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Generations
|Producent = *Sonic Team *Dimps (3DS) *Devil's Details (PC)|Wydawca = SEGA|Silnik = *Hedgehog Engine (grafika) *Havok (fizyka)|Data = |Gatunek = Platformówka, przygodowa gra akcji|Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Lokalny/sieciowy bezprzewodowy tryb wieloosobowy (tylko 3DS)|Platformy = *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Nintendo 3DS *PC *PlayStation 4 (za pośrednictwem PlayStation Now) *PlayStation Vita (za pośrednictwem PlayStation Now) *Xbox One (za pośrednictwem Xbox Store) |Języki = *Japoński *Angielski *Francuski *Niemiecki *Włoski *Hiszpański}} – platformowa gra z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], wydana z okazji 20 urodzin niebieskiego jeża. Ukazała się na PC oraz na konsole: Xboxa 360, PlayStation 3 i Nintendo 3DS. Istnieją również dwie japońskie wersje: i . Wersje na PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360 posiadają możliwość rozgrywki w 3D, ale potrzebny są do tego telewizor i okulary 3D. Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, która posiada taką funkcję. ''Sonic Generations pozwala wcielić się w dwóch Soniców: Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego. Reprezentują oni kolejno styl rozgrywki 2D i 3D. Początkowo planowany był również trzeci Sonic, który miał reprezentować erę Dreamcasta. W celu uczczenia 20 rocznicy serii, twórcy przygotowali odświeżone: poziomy, bossów i muzykę z wielu poprzednich gier z głównej serii. Wersje na konsole/PC i Nintendo 3DS różnią się ich doborem i niewielkimi zmianami w fabule. Produkcja Produkcja Sonic Generations zaczęła się już w 2009 roku, kiedy Takashi Iizuka zauważył że nie planowano jeszcze żadnej gry z okazji 20 urodzin serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega zaakceptowała jego pomysł i rozpoczęto tworzenie nowej gry. Wśród pracowników Segi przeprowadzono ankietę, w której zapytano jakie poziomy chcieliby zobaczyć w Sonic Generations. To samo pytanie zostało później zadane społeczności fanów. Pod koniec 2010 roku do internetu wyciekły informacje o nowej grze, zgodnie z którymi gra miała składać się z odnowionych poziomów 2D i 3D z serii. Sonic Generations miała być również wydana na główne konsole z tamtego okresu: PSP, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, i DS. Dopiero 18 kwietnia 2011 zapowiedziano że gra ukaże się na PS3 i Xbox 360. 7 maja tego samego roku pojawiły się spekulacje nad tym, że 31 grudnia 2011 roku powstanie port na 3DS. Informacje te potwierdził Nintendo Power, w wywiadzie z Takashim Iizuką i przedpremierowym pokazem. Za fabułę do wersji na konsol/PC odpowiadają Ken Pontac i Warren Graff, znani z prac nad Happy Tree Friends, oraz Sonic Colors czy MadWorld. ''Tetsu Katano, który pracował nad grami z serii ''Sonic Adventure i Sonic and the Black Knight, napisał fabułę do wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Wersja ta została opracowana przy współpracy Sonic Team i Dimps. 11 października 2011 roku Sega oficjalnie zapowiedziała wersję na PC. Brytyjska firma Devil's Details zajęła się portem na komputery osobiste. Sonic Boom Demo Sonic Generations, pod nazwą Sonic Boom, zostało zaprezentowane na targach E3 w 2011 roku. Był to pierwszy większy event organizowany przez Segę w Ameryce. Odbył się 8 czerwca o godzinie 20. Zaprezentowano zarówno wersję na konsole jak i 3DS. Na konsolach jedynym grywalnym poziomem był Green Hill, ale pokazano także City Escape. Przenośna wersja posiadała poziom Green Hill i bossa Big Arm. Zaśpiewano również piosenkę urodzinową dla Sonica. Jej fragment, w której słychać Happy Birthday Sonic! ''został potem wykorzystany w napisach końcowych do finalnej wersji ''Sonic Generations. Piosenka pojawiła się także na Tokio Joypolis w Londynie podczas eventu Summer of Sonic, niemieckim Gamesconie w 2011 roku i Tokyo Game Show 2011. Fabuła W Sonic Generations pojawia się dwóch Soniców: Klasyczny Sonic (reprezentujący gry sprzed Sonic Adventure) i Nowoczesny Sonic (reprezentujący gry po Sonic Adventure). Klasyczny Sonic biegł przez Green Hill, kiedy nagle zauważył jak na niebie pojawił się tajemniczy potwór. Tymczasem w teraźniejszości Nowoczesny Sonic obchodził swoje urodziny w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Niespodziewanie imprezę przerwało przybycie tego samego potwora, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża. Sonic obudził się w White Space i natychmiast udał do Green Hill, aby zbadać sytuację. Kiedy stamtąd wyszedł uwolnił Tailsa, którego potwór zamienił w statuę. Bohaterowie postanowili następnie zbadać Chemical Plant i Sky Sanctuary, a Klasyczny Sonic poszedł ich tropem. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic spotkali się w korytarzu luster, gdzie początkowo myśleli że są swoimi odbiciami. Kiedy usłyszeli głos Doktora Eggmana Nowoczesny Sonic zrozumiał, że w korytarzu znajdował się inny Sonic. Klasyczny Sonic wskoczył przez drzwi aby ścigać doktora, podczas gdy Nowoczesny nie zdążył przeskoczyć zanim wrota się zamknęły. Klasyczny Sonic dostał się na Death Egg i pokonał tam Death Egg Robota. Wówczas zjawił się ten sam potwór i porwał Doktora Robotnika. Po tym jak Klasyczny Sonic wrócił do White Space spotkał swojego nowoczesnego odpowiednika. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Tails doszli do wniosku, że zostali przeniesieni w czasie. Aby poznać odpowiedź postanowili zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu, pokonując bossów i rywali znajdujących się w White Space. Oprócz tego ich celem było uwolnienie pozostałych przyjaciół. Po przejściu przez Speed Highway, City Escape i Seaside Hill i pokonaniu Perfect Chaosa bohaterowie dotarli do ostatniej ery, w której uwolnili przyjaciół z Crisis City, Rooftop Run i Planet Wisp. Zdobyli również wszystkie Szmaragd Chaosu i jedyne co im pozostało to pokonanie Egg Dragoona. Nowoczesny Sonic zniszczył robota i pokonał Doktora Eggmana, który twierdził że powinien był tym razem zwyciężyć. Krótko potem Eggman został porwany przez Time Eatera. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic razem z Klasycznym i Nowoczesnym Tailsem dotarli na sam koniec White Space. Okazało się wówczas, że Time Eaterem przez cały czas sterował Doktor Eggman. Jednakże doktor otrzymał również pomoc ze strony Doktora Robotnika z przeszłości. Obaj naukowcy oświadczyli że porwali przyjaciół jeża aby zastawić swoje pułapki i anulować poprzednie klęski. Nowoczesny i Klasyczny Sonic próbowali ich pokonać, ale zostali zmiażdżeni przez ataki Time Eatera. Wówczas zjawili się wszyscy uratowani przyjaciele Sonica i zagrzali jeże do walki. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic zmienili się w Super Soniców i wspólnie pokonali Eggmanów. Po zniszczeniu Time Eatera wszystko wróciło do normalności i Sonic razem z przyjaciółmi ponownie znaleźli się na przyjęciu urodzinowym. Nowoczesny Sonic nauczył Klasycznego Sonica kilku sztuczek, które sam opanował. Kiedy otworzył się portal do Green Hill, Klasyczni Sonic i Tails wrócili do swoich czasów. Nowoczesny Sonic pożegnał ich, obiecując wspaniałą przyszłość. Rozgrywka White Space White Space stanowi hub-world w grze Sonic Generations. W przeciwieństwie do miast z Sonic Unleashed, otoczenie jest tutaj dwuwymiarowe. Gracz przemieszcza się tutaj między poziomami, czy misjami. White Space podzielony jest na trzy ery: Klasyczną, Dreamcasta i Nowoczesną (w wersji na konsole/PC każda era posiada po trzy poziomy, podczas gdy w wersji na 3DS klasyczna era posiada trzy poziomy a pozostałe po dwa). Początkowo wszystkie ery są od siebie oddzielone i gracz będzie je musiał odblokować chronologicznie. Na początku każdy poziom w danej erze jest całkowicie biały. Przejście poziomu jednym Soniciem przywróci mu część kolorów. Przejście poziomu drugim Soniciem przywróci jeszcze więcej kolorów i uwolni przyjaciela. Przy wejściu do każdego poziomu będzie znajdować się jeden z przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża, z którym będzie można porozmawiać. Nad wejściami do poziomów znajdują się dodatkowe misje (tzw. Challenge Acts). Czasami można tam również spotkać rywala i wyzwać go na pojedynek o Szmaragd Chaosu. Przejście każdej misji każdym Soniciem odblokuje jeszcze więcej kolorów przy wejściu do poziomu. Zdobycie wszystkich czerwonych pierścieni na poziomie odblokuje z kolei symbol czerwonego pierścienia nad wejściem. Ery oddzielone są od siebie przez bramy bossów. Bramę można odblokować przez zdobycie trzech kluczy. Aby odblokować jeden klucz należy ukończyć przynajmniej jedną misję danego poziomu. Po tym jak trzy klucze zostaną zebrane bramę będzie można otworzyć, a następnie stoczyć walkę z bossem. Pokonanie bossa danej ery wiążę się z odblokowaniem kolejnej ery. Na końcu ery nowoczesnej znajduje się czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Za trzecią bramą znajduje się kryjówka Time Eatera. Złożona jest z licznych kół zębatych i platform, które można aktywować za pomocą wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Umożliwi to dostanie się do walki z finałowym bossem. Poza tym na lewym krańcu White Space znajdują się: sklep z umiejętnościami, informator i Collection Room. W tym ostatnim gracz będzie mógł obejrzeć cutscenki z gry, wyświetlić galerię obrazów, zobaczyć profile postaci, czy posłuchać muzyki. Cutscenki i postacie odblokowuje się wraz z postępem w grze, a obrazy i muzykę za zdobywanie czerwonych pierścieni na poziomach, lub specjalnych nut które można wydobyć z dzwonów nad wejściami do misji. Przytrzymanie przycisku Back (Xbox 360), lub Select (PS3), przeniesie gracza do ukrytego Statue Room. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic Gracz ma możliwość wcielenia się w jednego z dwóch Soniców. Gracz może zmieniać swojego Sonica w White Space i przed wyborem poziomu. Klasyczny Sonic reprezentuje gry z ery klasycznej, m.in. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, czy Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Wszystkie poziomy Klasycznego Sonica są dwuwymiarowe. Twórcy starali się jak najwierniej odwzorować rozgrywkę z wczesnych gier z niebieskim jeżem, ale nie było to możliwe do zrealizowania w pełni. Dlatego też Klasyczny Sonic ma niższy skok i o wiele potężniejszy Spin Dash. Na jego poziomach elementy rozgrywki takie jak np. springi, czy monitory zmieniają się w swoje klasyczne wersje. Osłony z Sonic 3 & Knuckles powracają w postaci dodatkowych umiejętności które gracz może zamontować do swojego ekwipunku. Poza tego typu power-upami dostępna jest np. deskorolka zamiast snowboardu. Nowoczesny Sonic ma reprezentować gry z ery Dreamcasta i ery Nowoczesnej. Styl rozgrywki oparty jest na tym z dziennych poziomów w Sonic Unleashed, ale w udoskonalonej wersji. Nowoczesny Sonic posiada szeroki wachlarz umiejętności, m.in. Sonic Boost, Homing Attack, Stomp, czy Quick Step. Podczas driftowania Sonic zwija się teraz w kulkę. Light Speed Dash został ograniczony tylko do pierścieni z białą aurą. Poziomy nowoczesnego Sonica są mieszanką 3D i 2D. W większości przypadków przeważają trójwymiarowe sekcje. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS styl rozgrywki Sonica podobny jest do tego z Sonic Rush. Super Sonic grywalny jest podczas finałowej walki z Time Eaterem, a także na normalnych poziomach. W trakcie walki gracz kontroluje jednocześnie Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Sonica i może się między nimi zmieniać. Po pokonaniu bossa odblokowana zostanie umiejętność pozwalająca wcielić się w Super Sonica na normalnym poziomie po zebraniu 50 pierścieni. Misje Misje to specjalne akty poziomów w Sonic Generations. Aby rozpocząć misję należy wejść do Challenge Act Gate, które znajdują się nad wejściem do każdego poziomu. Każdy poziom ma 10 misji, 5 w pierwszym akcie (Klasyczny Sonic) i 5 w akcie drugim (Nowoczesny Sonic). Przejście pierwszej misji w jakimkolwiek poziomie odblokowuje klucz do bramy bossa. Za każdy osiągnięty poziom otrzymuje się niebieską nutę, którą trzeba złapać (po przejściu ostatniej misji - złotą nutę). Pod nutami ukryte są ilustracje oraz muzyka z poszczególnych gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. W niektórych misjach graczowi będą pomagali przyjaciele Sonica. Umiejętności W White Space pojawia się sklep z umiejętnościami. Zarówno klasyczny jak i nowoczesny Sonic posiadają osobne zestawy umiejętności. Maksymalnie można mieć 5 umiejętności. Gracz może tworzyć różne zestawy umiejętności, przy czym maksymalnie 5 zestawów może być zapisanych w tym samym czasie. Aby odróżnić zestawy można im nadawać nazwy. Umiejętności można odblokować wraz ze zbieraniem czerwonych pierścieni. W sklepie z umiejętnościami gracz płaci punktami zdobytymi podczas rozgrywki. Za punkty można kupić nie tylko nowe umiejętności, ale również i dodatkowe życia. Podczas ekwipowania umiejętności gracz otrzymuje 100 punktów do rozdysponowania. Każda z umiejętności posiada konkretny koszt (np. 70 punktów za wyposażenie się w ognistą osłonę) i nie można przekroczyć limitu 100 punktów. Profil (3DS) Karta profilu, która pojawia się tylko w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Pokazuje nazwę gracza, jego rangę (od początkującego do mistrza), ile lat upłynęło od kiedy gracz stał się fanem Sonica, jego ulubioną grę, oraz postać, Mii i liczbę punktów. Wciskając przycisk R gracz może odwrócić kartę. Z tyłu znajduje się postęp gry, ile zawartości odblokowano w Collection Room, jak wiele misji odblokowano, łączna ilość zebranych pierścieni i wszystkie rangi zdobyte na poziomach. Zwiększanie poziomu karty pozwala odblokować nowe wzory. Zostały zaczerpnięte z różnych gier z serii. Są to wzory takich gier jak Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Riders i Shadow the Hedgehog. Transformacje takie jak Excalibur Sonic czy Sonic the Werehog również otrzymały swoje wzory na karcie. Co każde dwie rangi karta zmienia kolor. Aby osiągnąć najwyższa rangę należy zdobyć 999999 punktów. Rangi i ich kolory to: * Novice (Żółta) * Beginner (Żółta) * Intermediate (Pomarańczowa) * Skilled (Pomarańczowa) * Advanced (Czerwona) * Expert (Czerwona) * Pro (Niebieska) * Master (Niebieska) * Grand Master (Srebrna) * Legendary (Złota) Muzyka do odblokowania Aby dowiedzieć się jak odblokować muzykę przeczytaj rozdziały: White Space i Misje. Muzyka do odblokowania w Sonic Generations to zwykle oryginalne utwory z poprzednich gier, czasami są remiksami. Gracz może puścić wybrany utwór podczas przechodzenia danego poziomu lub bossa. Konsole/PC * "Green Hill Zone (Oryginalne)" (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) * "Marble Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) * "Star Light Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) * "Emerald Hill Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * "Chemical Plant Zone (Oryginalne)" (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * "Specjalny poziom" (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * "Angel Island Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * "Hydrocity Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * "Marble Garden Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * "Mushroom Hill Zone" (Sonic & Knuckles) * "Flying Battery Zone" (Sonic & Knuckles) * "Death Egg Zone" (Sonic & Knuckles) * "Open Your Heart" (Sonic Adventure) * "It Doesn't Matter" (Sonic Adventure) * "Emerald Coast" (Sonic Adventure) * "Metal Harbor" (Sonic Adventure 2) * "Live & Learn" (Sonic Adventure 2) * "Green Forest" (Sonic Adventure 2) * "Specjalny poziom" (Sonic Heroes) * "Sonic Heroes" (Sonic Heroes) * "What I'm Made Of..." (Sonic Heroes) * "His World" (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * "Wave Ocean" (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * "Kingdom Valley" (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * "Endless Possibility" (Sonic Unleashed) * "Windmill Isle - Day" (Sonic Unleashed) * "Savannah Citadel - Day" (Sonic Unleashed) * "Reach for the Stars" (Sonic Colors) * "Tropical Resort" (Sonic Colors) * "Sweet Mountain" (Sonic Colors) * "Toxic Caves" (Sonic Spinball) * "Palmtree Panic Present (JPN)" (Sonic CD) * "Sonic Boom" (Sonic CD) * "Stardust Speedway Bad Future (US)" (Sonic CD) * "Diamond Dust Zone" (Sonic 3D Blast) * "Super Sonic Racing" (Sonic R) * "Neo Green Hill Zone" (Sonic Advance) * "Leaf Forest" (Sonic Advance 2) * "Route 99" (Sonic Advance 3) * "Right There, Ride On" (Sonic Rush) * "A New Venture" (Sonic Rush Adventure) * "High Flying Groove" (Sonic Riders) * "Un-Gravitify" (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) * "Free" (Sonic Free Riders) * "Quick Trip To Paradise" (Sonic Rivals) * "Race To Win" (Sonic Rivals 2) * "I Am... All of Me" (Shadow the Hedgehog) * "Let the Speed Mend It" (Sonic and the Secret Rings) * "Knight of the Wind" (Sonic and the Black Knight) * "Splash Hill Zone " (Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I) Nintendo 3DS * "Green Hill Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) * "Marble Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) * "Star Light Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) * "Emerald Hill Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * "Chemical Plant Zone (Oryginalne)" (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * "Specjalny poziom" (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * "Angel Island Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * "Hydrocity Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * "Marble Garden Zone" (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * "Mushroom Hill Zone" (Sonic & Knuckles) * "Flying Battery Zone" (Sonic & Knuckles) * "Death Egg Zone" (Sonic & Knuckles) * "Open Your Heart" (Sonic Adventure) * "Believe In Myself" (Temat muzyczny Tailsa) (Sonic Adventure) * "My Sweet Passion" (Temat muzyczny Amy) (Sonic Adventure) * "Live and Learn" (''Sonic Adventure 2'') * "Unknown From M.E." (Temat muzyczny Knucklesa) (Sonic Adventure 2) * "Throw It All Away" (Temat muzyczny Shadowa) (Sonic Adventure 2) * "Sonic Heroes" (Sonic Heroes) * "What I'm Made Of..." (Sonic Heroes) * "Seaside Hill" (Sonic Heroes) * "Right There, Ride On" (Sonic Rush) * "Jeh Jeh Rocket" (Sonic Rush) * "Vela Nova" (Sonic Rush) * "A New Venture" (Sonic Rush Adventure) * "Blizzard Peaks" (Akt 1/Akt 2 mix) (Sonic Rush Adventure) * "Sky Babylon" (Akt 1/Akt 2 mix) (Sonic Rush Adventure) * "Reach for the Stars" (Sonic Colors) * "Aquarium Park" (Akt 1) (Sonic Colors) * "Starlight Carnival" (Akt 1) (Sonic Colors) * "Palmtree Panic Present (JPN)" (Sonic CD) * "Sonic Boom" (Sonic CD) * "Stardust Speedway Bad Future (US)" (Sonic CD) * "Door into Summer" (Knuckles' Chaotix) * "Diamond Dust Zone" (Sonic 3D Blast) * "Super Sonic Racing" (Sonic R) * "Sonic Stage" (Emerald Beach) (Sonic Battle) * "Neo Green Hill Zone" (Sonic Advance) * "Leaf Forest" (Sonic Advance 2) * "Route 99" (Sonic Advance 3) * "Quick Trip to Paradise" (Sonic Rivals) * "Race to Win" (Sonic Rivals 2) * "His World" (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * "Endless Possibility" (Sonic Unleashed) * "High Flying Groove" (Sonic Riders) * "Un-Gravitify" (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) * "Free" (Sonic Free Riders) * "Let the Speed Mend It" (Sonic and the Secret Rings) * "Knight of the Wind" (Sonic and the Black Knight) * "The Adventure Begins" (Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I) Statuy i modele W Sonic Generations pojawia się ukryty pokój z ze statuami, które w wersji na 3DS nazywają się modelami. Kody do odblokowywania tych modeli miały być rozdawane na różnych eventach związanych z Soniciem, ale niespełna tydzień po premierze wszystkie wyciekły do sieci. Statuy przedstawiają zarówno postacie które pojawiły się w grze, jak i te z poprzednich lat. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS modele odblokowuje się za wykonywanie misji. Konsole/PC * Sonic the Hedgehog * Klasyczny Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Klasyczny Tails * Amy Rose * Knuckles the Echidna * Cream the Rabbit & Cheese * Rouge the Bat * Espio the Chameleon * Blaze the Cat * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Chao * Omochao * Doktor Eggman * Klasyczny Eggman * Klasyczny Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Big the Cat * E-123 Omega * Jet the Hawk * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Chip * Motobug * Buzz Bomber * Crabmeat * Chopper * Grabber * Spiny * Eggrobo * Cop Speeder * Spinner * Gun Hunter * Mono Beetle * Egg Pawn * Iblis Biter * Iblis Taker * Iblis Worm * Egg Fighter * Egg Launcher * Aero-Cannon * Egg Chaser * Sandworm * Klasyczny Spring * Nowoczesny Spring * Monitor * Kapsuła * Tabliczka mety * Pierścień Mety * Pierścień * Szmaragdy Chaosu * Panel przyspieszający * Zwierzątka Nintendo 3DS * Sonic the Hedgehog * Doktor Eggman * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Metal Sonic * Knuckles the Echidna * Big the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit & Cheese * E-123 Omega * Silver the Hedgehog * Orbot & Cubot * Szmaragdy Chaosu * Big Arm * Biolizard * Egg Emperor * Time Eater Inne tryby gry Time Attack W tym trybie gracz ma możliwość pobicia swoich rekordów czasowych na poziomach i bossach. Wyniki mogą być publikowane w globalnych rankingach. 30-second Trial (Konsole/PC) W tym trybie gracz może sprawdzić jak daleko jest w stanie pobiec na danym poziomie w ciągu 30 sekund. Po upływie wyznaczonego czasu w miejscu w którym zatrzymał się gracz zostanie postawiona tabliczka mety. Gracz może wtedy opuścić tryb, lub kontynuować aby sprawdzić czy uda mu się pobić rekordy przyjaciół. Wyniki mogą być również publikowane w sieci i można je porównać ze swoimi znajomymi. Versus Mode (3DS) Lokalny bezprzewodowy tryb dla dwóch graczy. Gracze ścigają się między sobą i na trasach mogą zdobywać następujące przedmioty: * 10 pierścieni * Osłona * Elektryczna osłona * Nietykalność * Bomba Uczestniczenie w wyścigach online pozwala odblokować nową zawartość do Collection Room, a także 100 dodatkowych misji. StreetPass (3DS) StreetPass jest wykorzystywany do odblokowywania zawartości i misji. Aktywowany jest w momencie w którym ktoś z konsolą 3DS przejdzie obok drugiej osoby z taką samą konsolą. Gracz może również posłużyć się tzw. Play Coins ''(zdobywane przy użyciu krokomierza) w celu zakupienia nowych misji (zwykle kosztują pięć Play Coins). StreetPas pozwala wymienić swoją kartę profilu z innym graczem, a także ulepszyć swoją własną na różne sposoby. Postacie Główne postacie Przyjaciele Poza Tailsem przyjaciele nie pojawiają się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. * [[Miles "Tails" Prower|'Miles "Tails" Prower']] – żółty lis z dwoma ogonami, najlepszy przyjaciel Sonica. Przebywa w Green Hill. * 'Amy Rose' – różowa kobieta-jeż, zakochana w Sonicu. Przebywa w Chemical Plant. * 'Knuckles the Echidna' – czerwony kolczatka, przyjaciel i rywal Sonica, poszukiwacz przygód, mieszkaniec Anielskiej Wyspy i strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu. Przebywa w Sky Sanctuary. * 'Cream the Rabbit' – kremowa dziewczynka-królik, przyjaciółka Cheese'a i wszystkich Chao, córka Vanilli. Przebywa w Speed Highway. * 'Rouge the Bat' – złodziejka, poszukiwaczka skarbów i agentka rządowa pracująca dla Prezydenta. Przebywa w City Escape. * [[Espio the Chameleon|'Espio the Chameleon']] – fioletowy kameleon, ninja i członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Przebywa w Seaside Hill. * [[Blaze the Cat|'Blaze the Cat']] – fioletowa kobieta-kot władająca ogniem, księżniczka z Wymiaru Sol, opiekunka Szmaragdów Sol i Jeweled Sceptera. Przebywa w Crisis City. * [[Vector the Crocodile|'Vector the Crocodile']] – zielony krokodyl o niesamowitej sile, szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Przebywa w Rooftop Run. * [[Charmy Bee|'Charmy Bee']] – pszczoła, zwiadowca i członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Przebywa w Planet Wisp. Rywale * 'Metal Sonic – mechaniczna kopia Sonica stworzona przez Doktora Eggmana. Rywal w erze Klasycznej. * 'Shadow the Hedgehog '– czarny jeż, Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia stworzona przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana. Rywal w erze Dreamcasta. * 'Silver the Hedgehog '– pochodzący z przyszłości biały jeż o telekinetycznych zdolnościach. Rywal w erze Nowoczesnej. Wsparcie * 'Omochao '– mechaniczny Chao. Prowadzi sklep z umiejętnościami w White Space. Opcjonalnie może pełnić funkcję doradcy gracza. * 'Chao '– małe, latające stworki. Pomagają Cream. * 'Zwierzątka '– często porywani przez Eggmana zwierzęcy przyjaciele Sonica. Na niektórych misjach trzeba uwolnić różne gatunki zwierzątek z kapsuł. W grze pojawiają się m.in. Flicky, Cucky, Pecky i Picky. * 'Wispy '– kosmici obdarzeni energią Hyper-go-on, która daje im różne moce. Pomagają Sonicowi w Planet Wisp i kilku misjach. Każdy Wisp dysponuje inną zdolnością, która pozwala Sonicowi zmienić kształt. W grze pojawiają się Czerwony Wisp (3DS), Cyjanowy Wisp (3DS), oraz Pomarańczowy Wisp (konsole/PC) i Różowy Wisp (konsole/PC). Cameo * [[Mighty the Armadillo|'''Mighty the Armadillo]]' '– czerwony pancernik, poszukiwacz przygód. Pojawia się na ogłoszeniach zaginięcia w City Escape. * Ray the Flying Squirrel '– żółty wiewiórka. Pojawia się na ogłoszeniach zaginięcia w City Escape. * 'Fang the Sniper '''– znany również jako '''Nack the Weasel. Złoczyńca i poszukiwacz skarbów, posługujący się różnymi gadżetami. Pojawia się na listach gończych w City Escape. * Bean the Dynamite '– zielony kaczor z zamiłowaniem do materiałów wybuchowy. Pojawia się na listach gończych w City Escape. * 'Bark the Polar Bear '– niedźwiedź polarny uwielbiający walkę. Pojawia się na listach gończych w City Escape. * 'Big the Cat '– wielki fioletowy kot z pasją do wędkowania i relaksowania się, najlepszy przyjaciel Żabka. Pojawia się w Statue Room, jako neonowy znak w Casino Night, oraz w napisach końcowych. * 'E-102 Gamma '– drugi robot z serii E-100. Poświęcił się aby uratować zwierzątka uwięzione w jego napędzie, oraz w napędach jego braci. Może zostać wybrany jako ulubiona postać w wersji na 3DS. * 'Tikal '– starożytna kolczatka, przyjaciółka Chaosa i Chao. Wspomniana na plakacie filmu Chao in Space. * [[Chaos|'Chaos]]' '– starożytny bóg zniszczenia, Chao zmutowany przez oddziaływanie Głównego Szmaragdu. Pojawia się pod postacią Perfect Chaosa jako boss ery Dreamcasta, na plakatach filmu Chao in Space, oraz w napisach końcowych. * Biolizard '''– gigantyczna jaszczurka, prototyp Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia, stworzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Boss ery Dreamcasta w wersji na 3DS. * '''Profesor Gerald Robotnik – dziadek Eggmana i Marii, stwórca Shadowa, Biolizarda, Armaty Zaćmienia, a także przełożony na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Pracował także nad przeprogramowaniem Emerla. Wspomniany w biografii Shadowa. * Emerl '– starożytny robot bojowy. Wspomniany na plakacie filmu Chao in Space. * 'E-123 Omega '– ostatni i najpotężniejszy robot z serii E-100, pragnie zemścić się na swoim stwórcy za to że został porzucony. Pojawia się w Statue Room, na ogłoszeniach i znakach w Speed Highway, oraz w napisach końcowych. * 'Jet the Hawk '– zielony jastrząb, rywal Sonica, członek Babylon Rogues i mistrz Extreme Gear. Pojawia się w Statue Room, a także na ogłoszeniach i znakach drogowych w Speed Highway. * 'Wave the Swallow '– fioletowa jaskółka, mózg Babylon Rogues i mistrzyni w konstruowaniu Extreme Gear. Pojawia się na ogłoszeniach i znakach drogowych w Speed Highway. * 'Storm the Albatross '– szary albatros, prawa ręka Jeta i siłacz w Babylon Rogues. Pojawia się na ogłoszeniach i znakach drogowych w Speed Highway. * 'Mephiles the Dark '– połowa Solarisa, stanowiąca jego umysł, złowieszczą wolę i sumienie. Jest niebezpiecznym złoczyńcą podróżującym w czasie. Pojawia się w napisach końcowych. * 'Księżniczka Elise '– księżniczka Soleanny, która nosiła w sobie Płomienie Kataklizmu. Pojawia się w napisach końcowych. * 'Marine the Raccoon – dziewczyna-szop pochodząca z Wymiaru Sol, marzy o tym aby w przyszłości zostać kapitanem własnego statku. Jej szkic koncepcyjny pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS, a w wersji na konsole/PC jest wspomniana na plakacie filmu Chao in Space. * Chip '– znany również jako Light Gaia. Starożytny duch, będący ucieleśnieniem światła, dnia i odrodzenia. Chip jest w nieustannym konflikcie z Dark Gaią. Pojawia się w Statue Room. * 'Dark Gaia '– mityczna istota istniejąca od zarania dziejów, wcielenie mroku, nocy i zniszczenia. Dark Gaia jest w konflikcie z Light Gaią, próbując zniszczyć świat. Pojawia się w napisach końcowych. * 'Yacker – Biały Wisp, który pomagał Sonicowi i Tailsowi podczas przygody w Niesamowitym Międzygwiezdnym Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. Pojawia się w napisach końcowych. * Orbot & Cubot '– dwaj mechaniczni asystenci Doktora Eggmana. Pojawiają się we wspomnieniach doktora z odkrycia Time Eatera. * 'Biały Wisp – białe Wispy pojawiające się na początku poziomu Planet Wisp. * NiGHTS '– główna postać z serii gier ''Nights into Dreams. Hotel NiGHTS pojawia się w Radical Highway. Poziomy Wersje na konsole/PC różnią się ilością i doborem poziomów z poprzednich gier. Wspólny jest jedynie Green Hill. Każdy poziom reprezentuje daną grę. Poziomy posiadają wejście, postać która przy nich stoi, oraz dodatkowe misje. Każdy poziom posiada dwa akty: jeden dla Klasycznego Sonica i jeden dla Nowoczesnego. Można je przechodzić w dowolnej kolejności. W każdej erze występują po trzy poziomy. Konsole/PC * 'Green Hill '– poziom o tematyce Green Hill. Reprezentuje ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991). Pierwszy poziom w grze. * 'Chemical Plant '– poziom o tematyce przemysłowej z elementami tematyki wodnej. Reprezentuje Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Drugi poziom w grze. * 'Sky Sanctuary '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej i starożytnych ruin. Reprezentuje Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Trzeci poziom w grze. * 'Speed Highway '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. Reprezentuje Sonic Adventure. Czwarty poziom w grze. * 'City Escape '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. Reprezentuje Sonic Adventure 2. Piąty poziom w grze. * 'Seaside Hill '– poziom o tematyce wybrzeża z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin i tematyki wodnej. Reprezentuje Sonic Heroes. Szósty poziom w grze. * 'Crisis City '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej z elementami tematyki ognia. Reprezentuje ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Siódmy poziom w grze. * 'Rooftop Run '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. Reprezentuje Sonic Unleashed. Ósmy poziom w grze. * 'Planet Wisp '– poziom o tematyce przemysłowej z elementami tematyki lasu. Reprezentuje Sonic Colors. Dziewiąty poziom w grze. * '''Casino Night – dodatkowy poziom który można nabyć w pakiecie Casino Night DLC (obecnie dołączony do pełnej edycji gry na Steam). Jest to właściwie pojedynczy stół do pinballa. Znajduje się pomiędzy Sky Sanctuary a wejściem do Death Egg Robota. Nintendo 3DS * Green Hill '– poziom o tematyce Green Hill. Reprezentuje [[Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)]]. Pierwszy poziom w grze. * 'Casino Night '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. Reprezentuje Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Drugi poziom w grze. * 'Mushroom Hill '– poziom o tematyce lasu. Reprezentuje Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Trzeci poziom w grze. * 'Emerald Coast '– poziom o tematyce wybrzeża z elementami tematyki Green Hill. Reprezentuje Sonic Adventure. Czwarty poziom w grze. * 'Radical Highway '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. Reprezentuje Sonic Adventure 2. Piąty poziom w grze. * 'Water Palace '– poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki wodnej. Reprezentuje Sonic Rush. Szósty poziom w grze. * 'Tropical Resort '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. Reprezentuje Sonic Colors. Siódmy poziom w grze. * 'Specjalny poziom '– specjalny poziom wzorowany na tym z Sonic Heroes. Pozwala na zdobycie Szmaragdu Chaosu. Gracz zostaje do niego przeniesiony automatycznie po zakończeniu normalnego poziomu i nie muszą być spełnione żadne warunki. Przeciwnicy Konsole/PC * Motobug * Buzz Bomber * Buzzer * Chopper * Mega Chopper * Crabmeat * Spiny * Grabber * Eggrobo * Cop Speeder * Mono Beetle * Gun Beetle * Gun Hunter * Egg Pawn * Spinner * Electro Spinner * Iblis Biter * Iblis Taker * Iblis Worm * Egg Fighter * Egg Launcher (H) * Egg Launcher (H+V) * Egg Launcher (V) * Egg Chaser * Aero-Cannon * Sandworm Nintendo 3DS *Motobug *Chopper *Crabmeat *Buzz Bomber *Newtron *Crawl *Butterdroid *Mushmeanie *Dragonfly *Madmole *Kiki *Rhino-Tank *Sweeper *Mono Beetle *Gold Beetle *Gun Hunter *Blue Eagle *Flapper *Knight Pawn *Klagen *Sea Pawn *Egg Pawn *Spinner Bossowie Tak jak w przypadku poziomów wersje na konsole/PC i Nintendo 3DS różnią się doborem bossów, ale ich ilość jest taka sama. W grze na każdą erę przypada jeden główny boss i jeden rywal. Rywale to walki innymi postaciami o Szmaragdy Chaosu. Bossowie również są odnowionymi wersjami walk znanych z poprzednich gier. Konsole/PC * 'Metal Sonic '– rywal ery klasycznej. Walka toczy się w otoczeniu ze złej przyszłości Stardust Speedway. Jest odwzorowaniem wyścigu z Metal Soniciem z Sonic CD. Gracz wciela się w Klasycznego Sonica. * 'Death Egg Robot '– boss ery klasycznej. Walka toczy się na pokładzie Death Egg. Jest odwzorowaniem finałowego bossa z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Gracz wciela się w Klasycznego Sonica. * 'Shadow the Hedgehog '– rywal ery Dreamcasta. Walka toczy się na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK w otoczeniu Final Rush. Jest odwzorowaniem ostatecznego starcia Sonica i Shadowa z Sonic Adventure 2. Gracz wciela się w Nowoczesnego Sonica. * 'Perfect Chaos '– boss ery Dreamcasta. Walka toczy się w zrujnowanym Station Square. Jest odwzorowaniem prawdziwego finałowego bossa z Sonic Adventure. Gracz wciela się w Nowoczesnego Sonica. * 'Silver the Hedgehog '– rywal ery nowoczesnej. Walka toczy się w otoczeniu Crisis City. Nawiązuje do starcia z Silverem z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Gracz wciela się w Nowoczesnego Sonica. * 'Egg Dragoon '– boss ery nowoczesnej. Walka toczy się w otoczeniu Eggmanlandu. Jest odwzorowaniem bossa z Sonic Unleashed. Gracz wciela się w Nowoczesnego Sonica. * 'Time Eater '– finałowy boss całej gry. Walka toczy się w tunelu czasu. Gracz wciela się w klasycznego i nowoczesnego Super Sonica. Nintendo 3DS * 'Metal Sonic '– rywal ery klasycznej. Wyścig toczy się w Casino Night. Gracz wciela się w Klasycznego Sonica. * '''Big Arm – boss ery klasycznej. Walka toczy się w otoczeniu Launch Base Zone. Jest odwzorowaniem finałowego bossa z Sonic the Hedgehog 3. * Shadow the Hedgehog '– rywal ery Dreamcasta. Wyścig toczy się w Radical Highway. Gracz wciela się w Nowoczesnego Sonica. * 'Biolizard – boss ery Dreamcasta. Walka toczy się w otoczeniu Cannon's Core. Jest odwzorowaniem odwzorowaniem bossa z Sonic Adventure 2. Gracz wciela się w Nowoczesnego Sonica. * Silver the Hedgehog '– rywal ery nowoczesnej. Wyścig toczy się w Tropical Resort. Gracz wciela się w Nowoczesnego Sonica. * 'Egg Emperor – boss ery nowoczesnej. Walka toczy się w otoczeniu Final Fortress. Jest odwzorowaniem finałowego bossa z Sonic Heroes. * 'Time Eater '– finałowy boss całej gry. Walka toczy się w tunelu czasu. Gracz wciela się w klasycznego i nowoczesnego Super Sonica. Osiągnięcia Aktorzy głosowi Po raz pierwszy w serii Sonic the Hedgehog poza angielskimi i japońskimi aktorami wystąpili również aktorzy niemieccy, włoscy, hiszpańscy i francuscy. Co ciekawe Klasyczny Sonic miał początkowo mówić. Aaron Webber wspomniał w jednym z wywiadów że w rolę klasycznego Sonica mógłby wcielić się Jaleel White, który użyczał głosu Sonicowi w kilku klasycznych kreskówkach, m.in. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Z kolei za głos nigdy nie zrealizowanego trzeciego Sonica miał odpowiadać Ryan Drummond, ale z powodu osobistych problemów nie przyjął propozycji. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Praktycznie wszystkie utwory z Sonic Generations są remiksami utworów z innych gier z poprzednich lat. Jun Senoue i Tatsuya Kozaki zremiksowali większość muzyki, podczas gdy Tomoya Ohtani, Kenichi Tokoi i Naofumi Hataya zremiksowali klasyczne utwory z gier na Genesisa. Ścieżkę dźwiękową do wersji na konsole/PC i Nintendo 3DS wydano w jednym albumie: [[Blue Blur: Sonic Generations Original Soundtrack|''Blue Blur: Sonic Generations Original Soundtrack'']].'' Krytyka Do 30 kwietnia 2014 roku na całym świecie sprzedano prawie 3 miliony kopii ''Sonic Generations, co czyni ją piątą najlepiej sprzedającą się grą z serii. Recenzje wersji na konsole/PC otrzymały w większośći pozytywne oceny. GameRankings i Metacritic wystawili wersji na PlayStation 3 ocenę 79.29% i 76/100, wersji na Xbox 360 78.67% i 77/10, a wersji na PC 78.43% i 77/100. IGN dał grze 8.5 punktów na 10 i nagrodę Editor's Choice, chwaląc ogólną rozgrywkę i projekt poziomów i krytykując pewne problemy ze sterowaniem i ograniczone walki z bossami. Computer and Video Games ''wystawili ocenę 7.5/10 chwaląc zbalansowany projekt, ale krytykując ilość klatek na sekundę z powodu grafiki. 1UP.com dali grze ocenę ''B ''chwaląc różnorodność poziomów i interesujące umiejętności, natomiast krytykując niektóre sekcje na szynach i okazjonalne spadki FPSów. ''PlayStation Official Magazine ocenił grę na 8/10 punktów, nazywając ją arcydziełem platformówek. GameTrailers wystawili ocenę 8.1 nazywając Sonic Generations najlepszą grą z Soniciem od ponad dekady. ''GamesRadar ocenili konsolową wersję notą 8/10 określając ją jako ''najlepszą grę z serii od czasów Sonic 2. Wersja na 3DS otrzymała natomiast 7/10, gdzie chwalono projekt poziomów i opcjonalne misje, ale krytykowano długość gry i to że Nowoczesny Sonic został ograniczony do 2D. Eurogamer był nieco mniej entuzjastyczny, twierdząc że Sonic Generations nadal jest daleką grą od dni świetności jeża, ale przynajmniej udaje jej się uhonorwać stare tytuły. Najbardziej pozytywną recenzję wystawił PALGN z Metacritic - 9.5/10. Stwierdził że gra jest o wiele lepsza od Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors i Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Tim Turi z Game Informer ''podszedł do gry bardziej krytycznie. Nie podobało mu się to że Sega ''wrzuciła ostatnie gry z Soniciem, nie ważne jakby nie były złe, do linii czasu długiej na 20 lat. ''Stwierdził że poziomy służyły ''tylko temu aby przypomnieć ci jak bardzo seria odbiegła od pierwotnego kształtu. Famitsu wychwalił szybkość i uzależnienie od rozgrywki, a także dodatkową zawartość, podkreślając że potrzeba pewnych umiejętności aby grać w tę grę jak powinno się grać. Empire ''wystawiło 4/5 gwiazdek, mówiąc że ''Generations to nostalgiczna zabawa, która ujmuje zawrotną prędkość i psychotyczne tempo, które uczyniły oryignalne gry Sonica klasykami konsol. Nathan Meunier z GameSpot pochwalił grę za niesamowity projekt poziomów, wspaniałe efekty, epickie walki z obssami i duży potencjał na powtórną rozgrywkę. Recenzje wersji na 3DS były mniej pozytywne. GameRankings i Metacritic wystawiły ocenę 69.50% i 66/100. Official Nintendo Magazine ''dał tej wersji 85%, nazywając grę ''bardzo wynagradzającą dla łowców rekordów, komentując jednak krótkość głównej rozgrywki. GamingXP wystawili ocenę 84/100 mówiąc że debiut Sonica na Nintendo 3DS to prawdziwy sukces. Kombinacja dwóch różnych jeży i kolorowe otoczenia w 2D i 3D są bardzo ciekawe. Gra jest zbyt łatwa, ale jest w niej pełno talentu i wystarczająco duzo zawartości aby naprawdę zadowolić gracza. ''IGN wystawli nieco bardziej mieszaną ocenę, dając 7/10. Stwierdzono że ''podczas gdy konsolowa wersja ''Sonic Generations łączy starą i nową rozgrywkę w szybkości, wersja na 3DS to właściwie Sonic Rush w którym obie grywalne postacie to Sonic. Game Informer wystawił wersji na 3DS ocenę 58/100, krytykując głównie projekt platformówki. Wychwalono natomiast muzykę gry i efekty 3D, specjalne poziomy i zwykłe poziomy. Zawartość do pobrania Casino Night DLC thumb Pierwsze i jedyne DLC wydane do gry w wersji na konsole/PC. Dodaje nowy poziom: Casino Night, który jest w rzeczywistości automatem do gry w pinball. Po zakupie w White Space, między wejściem do Sky Sanctuary, a bramą Death Egg Robota, pojawia się stół do gry z podpisem Casino Night. Można za jego pośrednictwem rozpocząć rozgrywkę na nowym poziomie przypominającym stół pinball'owy w poziomie Casinopolis w Sonic Adventure Adaptacje W numerze ''230 ''Archie Comics umieszczono adaptację wydarzeń z ''Sonic Generations. Podobnie jak w przypadku Sonic Unleashed i Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations otrzymała swoją własną, krótką mangę wydaną w Japonii. Ciekawostki *Pomiędzy wersjami na konsole a PC występują pewne różnice. Wersja na PC posiada więcej cieni, a kolory są nieco mniej żywe. Na PC maksymalna ilość klatek na sekundę to 60FPS, a na konsolach 30FPS. Oprócz tego wersja na PC posiada skrócony czas ekranów ładowania i nie posiada możliwości odblokowania Sega Genesis Controller, który pozwala zagrać w oryginalnego ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog na Nintendo 3DS. *''Sonic Generations'' na 3DS jest pierwszą grą na konsolę przenośną Nintendo, w której pojawiają się całkowicie trójwymiarowe poziomy i dynamiczne ruchy kamery. *Jest to pierwsza gra 3D z serii, która nie posiada swojego oryginalnego tematu muzycznego. *Każdy rywal w grze to jeż, albo robot-jeż. *W wersji na konsole/PC pojawiają się aż cztery poziomy o tematyce miejskiej *Knuckles jest jedyną grywalną postacią z Sonic Rivals, która nie jest rywalem Sonica w Sonic Generations. *Silver to jedyny rywal, który nie pojawił się w żadnym zwiastunie ery. *Silver to jedyny rywal, z którym walka nie toczy się w tym samym miejscu co potyczka z oryginalnej gry. Jest także jedynym rywalem, z którym walczy się na już istniejącym poziomie w grze, a nie w nowym otoczeniu. *Death Egg Robot to jedyny boss w Sonic Generations, z którym Sonic walczył oryginalnie w swojej normalnej formie. Z Perfect Chaosem walczył Super Sonic, a z Egg Dragoonem Jeżołak. *Era Dreamcasta to jedyna era w której bossem nie jest robot Eggmana *Jest to druga gra 3D z serii w której Eggman jest finałowym bossem. *Jest to druga gra 3D z serii w której gracz od razu zostaje przeniesiony do pierwszego poziomu, zamiast do cutscenki wprowadzającej w wydarzenia. *Klasyczny Tails pojawia się nagle po pokonaniu Death Egg Robota/Big Arma. Takashi Iizuka powiedział że miało to być wyjaśnione, ale nigdy nie dostało się do fabuły gry. Twórca powiedział że chciał zostawić to dla fanów. *Niesławny tekst Shadowa z jego gry, Where is that damn fourth Chaos Emerald?, znajduje tutaj odniesienie. Shadow jest w posiadaniu czwartego Szmaragd Chaosu. *Takashi Iizuka powiedział że trzy propozycje sloganów miały brzmieć: Blast with the past, Déjà Blue i A speedy trip down memory lane. *Wersja na konsole/PC uznaje Sonic Heroes za część ery Dreamcasta (chociaż gra nigdy nie pojawiła się na tej konsoli), a wersja na 3DS jako część ery Nowoczesnej (walka z Egg Emperorem). Ponadto w wersji na Nintendo 3DS pojawia się siedem specjalnych poziomów wzorowanych na tych z Sonic Heroes. *Era Klasyczna (na konsole/PC) jest jedyną erą, która nie posiada poziomu o tematyce miejskiej. W wersji na 3DS tylko Era Dreamcasta zawiera poziom miejski. *Przed wejściem do Sky Sanctuary znajduje się drzewo z winogronami, które w instrukcji do Sonic the Hedgehog 3 zostały opisane jako przysmak Knucklesa. *Klasyczny Super Sonic zachowuje swoje czarne oczy i nie zmienia ich na niebiesko-zielone jak w Sonic 3 & Knuckles. *Zarówno City Escape jak i Radical Highway są pierwszymi poziomami kolejno Sonica i Shadowa. *W wersji na konsole/PC Klasyczny Sonic zacznie się nudzić po 5 sekundach bezczynności, a po 35 sekundach położy się na ziemi. W wersji na 3DS znudzenie zacznie się po 30 sekundach, a leżenie po minucie. *Orki pojawiły się w obu wersjach gry. *W muzyce do odblokowania Hydrocity Zone nazwane jest Hydro City Zone. *W wersji na 3DS większość pierwszych aktów to dokładne odwzorowania oryginalnych pierwszych aktów z danego poziomu. *W napisach końcowych obu wersji grane są remiksy utworów muzycznych ze wszystkich poziomów w grze. Na konsolach/PC jest ich 9, a na 3DS 7. *Z powodu dużej ilości pobrań 28 lutego 2016 roku cenę Sonic Generations na Steam zmniejszono o 66%. *Chemical Plant Zone jest drugim poziomem w Sonic the Hedgehog 2 i również drugim w Sonic Generations. *Cutscenki po pokonaniu Death Egg Robota i Egg Dragoona posiadają tą samą nazwę: Eggman Abducted. *Sonic odnosi się do Sonic and the Secret Rings i Sonic Colors kiedy mówi No stranger then rescuing genies and magic books or saving aliens in a interstellar amusement park. *W Sonic Generations na konsole/PC pojawiają się przyjaciele Sonica, natomiast w wersji na Nintendo 3DS nie ma ich. Co ciekawe w poprzedniej grze na konsoli stacjonarnej pojawiało się mało postaci (głównie Sonic, Tails i Eggman), a na przenośnej można było spotkać przyjaciół. *Po wyświetleniu White Space w widoku 3D (za pomocą specjalnego programu) można zauważyć że znajduje się tutaj cały poziom Crisis City. *W plikach gry znajdują się niewykorzystane ataki: Psycho Blast, Psycho Cutter, Psycho Beat i Psycho. Prawdopodobnie miałyby to być ataki Silvera lub nieznane umiejętności innej postaci, być może Sonica. *Ponieważ gra Sonic Generations powstała na tym samym silniku co Sonic Unleashed, za pomocą modyfikacji kodu można przywrócić właściwości ze wspomnianej gry. *Poziomy Klasycznego Sonica nadal są wykonane w 3D, ale kamera została umieszczona w taki sposób aby przedstawiała widok 2D. Za pomocą hackowania można zmienić kamerę do 3D. a nawet pozwolić Klasycznemu Sonicowi na poruszanie się w 3D. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Xbox 360 Kategoria:PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS Kategoria:PlayStation Network Kategoria:Steam Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2011 roku Kategoria:PlayStation Now